mister krabs vs foxy the pirate fox 2: time shall tell
by jonnybro123
Summary: behold the amazing sequel, as mike seeks revenge by rebuilding foxy, better than ever. witness as mister krabs goes back in time to regain all taken from him, like his money. And watch as the worst of enemy's become the best of friends by teaming up to defeat formidable foes, like balloon boy and the puppet.
1. prologue

mike was sitting alone in a dimly lit room, trying not to cry...

it had been 3 days since saved the universe, than broke his heart.

he was just about to unleash the "project" he had been working on for those past three days,

he was about to turn it on and release a terror onto the world, but who could blame him?

the sheer life-altering essence mister krabs of had left him, and he knew it would never come back...

so he wanted revenge...

"if i can't have that hunk of crab, then nobody can"

mike began saying quietly to himself

mikes plan was not in the sense of killing , he just wanted to take the things he loves away from him,

to fill the hole in his heart by emptying his.

and he knew just how to do this...

by rebuilding foxy.

"now rise my sweet, and go destroy the things that crab loves, his restaurant, his workers, his customers...

AND HIS MONEY

and with that, a small click could be heard, then a slight humming filled the corridors of the pizzeria

"make me proud my creation, and RUIN THE CRAB"

"yes... father" growled super foxy


	2. claws encounters of the furred kind

"come on mister doodles" mister krabs happily exclaimed  
mister krabs strolled down the streets of bikini bottom, on his way to the number one place to eat, and his prized business, the krusty krab.  
mr.k had finally recovered from his battle with foxy, but still had a big scar across his armor abs, reminding him of the victory he faced...  
" ah, another money filled day at my pride and joy, the krusty krab." as mister krabs began to walk along the pathway to the krusty krab,  
he noticed something gently sinking down from the sky, heading directly for his establishment.  
it was super foxy, he was pretty much like normal foxy, but he had a sweet chainsaw hand, he breathed fire, and had machine gun's  
instead of nipples, and he was also totally ripped. mister krabs became shocked, from just one look at the newly remodeled foxy, he could tell he wasnt there for a krabby patty.

mister krabs was just about to show super foxy who's boss, until he let out a scream so ear piercing that it caused him to become frozen with fear,  
forcing mister krabs to watch what was going to happen next. super foxy began to scratch at the framing of the krusty krab, but as he was doing so,  
mister krabs first mate, and prized cook spongebob rushed out of the krusty krab.  
"stop destroying the krusty krab you monster!" spongebob shrieked  
"MISSION BRIEFING, TERMINATE ALL OF THE CRABS LOVED POSSESSIONS, INCLUDING YOU SMALL YELLOW WEAKLING, FATHER REQUIRES YOUR  
TERMINATION, PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED."  
"vanquished?" spongebob said, not knowing what was about to happen  
and with out a single note of remorse, super foxy began to do the dirty deed he was made for...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
super foxy began to cut into spongebob using his bad ass buzzsaw hand, killing him instantly.  
mister krabs didnt even flinch at the sight of this.  
super foxy then decided to let out a mighty burst of fire from his gaping jaws, causing the krusty krab, including squidward and his customers to  
go down in flames, mister krabs, hearing the piercing death screams of his loyal friends, only shed a single tear for his beloved resturant.

but to top it all off, a burst of fire came from the krusty krab, most likely from all the dead bodies, causing all of the money in mister krabs'  
safe to shoot up in the air. super foxy began shooting the bills full of hundreds of holes using his rock hard chest bullets. super foxy then pulled  
out a hat with the words foxy grandpa on it, and wrote the word "super" above it, floating to the surface seconds later.

also, mister doodles died

getting out of his state of shock, mister krabs looked at squidward's dead carcass.  
"me customers... me employees... me business..." he then ran right over squidward to scoop up the hole filled dollar bills  
"ME MONEY" mister krabs yelled loud enough for the heavens to hear, because only god knows how much mister krabs loves money...

and now there was only one thing to do, fueled with the death screams of spongebob, squidward, and about 30 other people,  
(but mostly all the money he had lost that day) he would fix things the only way possible, by building a time machine, going back in time to  
dismantle foxy and hide is remains, and changing the timeline almost completely, it was so simple.


	3. time for revenge

when the enraged mister krabs came home carrying the corpse of mister doodles, he began to work immediately...

"now, lets get started" mister krabs said in a slightly worried tone of voice.  
He was a little shaken up but the fact no one had ever made of time machine, let alone go back in time; but that didnt get him down,  
he was still determined to get the job done, no matter what...  
mister krabs proceeded to grab an old bike from his closet. And using fairly old duck tape, he ripped off the ceiling fan quietly spinning above him  
and stuck it to the front of the bike. The lives of his friends were at stake, so was the krusty krab, but there was still no way he was going to waste money on this.  
"the exterior's done, now its time for the engine" the crustacean said proudly.  
And at that moment, the corpse of squidward rolled his eyes in his fiery grave.

for the engine, the clever crab found an antic clock and hollowed out the inside's,  
soon after, he burned a large pile of time magazines, putting the remaining ashes in the clock, he poured in some redbull soon after; then rapidly shook the clock.  
finishing the engine, he stuck it to the front of the ceiling fan and started to work on the power source. attaching various lengths of wires to the bike at random parts of the bike,  
he began to rummage through his closet to find 4 half used AA batteries; after tying two to each wheel, his master piece was done...

"i'll call yee..."  
"the bikelorean"( original name, do not steal)  
"i sure hope this works..."  
and how could it not work? the thing was oozing with genius, literally, the redbull was leaking.  
but it was missing something...

so mister krabs skinned mister doodles to make a sweet leather seat.

"well, its now or never"  
"1987 please"  
and with a flash of light, he was gone...  
he then appeared exactly next to the pizzeria, the time machine he built was just to good...


	4. a foxy of a different kind

Mister Krabs walked into the haunted restaurant, the little taps of his feet could be heard through out the halls. There was silence, as if nobody was there,

but he knew that someone was watching him.  
He soon found what he came for, the fox-like figure mister krabs expected to be begging for mercy in a few minutes stood across a long corridor.  
But as the crab got closer to his sworn enemy, he noticed how different he looked; his framing was exposed, and, if his eyes were not playing tricks on him, he looked more helpless than usual.  
But before he could continue, his train of thought derailed as past foxy turned around and let out a little shriek.

"Who are you stranger?, i dont think ive seen you around here" Past Foxy said

"Oh, just an old friend o' yers, FROM THE FUTURE." Past Foxy was dumbfounded, something didnt add up to him...

"Are you sure about that stranger?, cause i noticed a bike outside a few minutes ago, and it dosent look like you could ride it..."  
"What makes you say that?" Mister Krabs said clenching his teeth, he knew what might come next, and so did Foxy.  
"You know, on account of your-" the fox started to say as a smug expression crossed his face  
"DONT. YOU. DARE"  
"big-"  
"IM WARNIN YA BOYO"  
"meaty"  
"YOU BETTER BE READY FOR A WORLD OF PAIN YOU LANDLUBBER" the crustacean started to run at Foxy  
"CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWS"  
"Well these claws arent just for attracting mates, have at ye, ya toaster from davy jones locker!" Mister krabs exclaimed as light began to form around him

And at that very moment, far from his house, mister krabs felt a wave of nostalgia, as he once again wanted to do nothing but gouge that furry's eyes out;

when mister krabs landed a swift uppercut to the bottom of foxy's jaw, all while he was attempting to bite his arms off...

it felt like the good old/new days.

\- (meanwhile, about 28 years in the future)

Super foxy returned to his "father" at his hideout, the freddys pizzaria bathroom;  
"father, it is nice to see you again" super foxy said in the nicest tone a robot can make, there was no question that he was exited to take part in his first father-son moment with his dad.  
"hello my master creation, have to ruined the crabs life?" mike said, without any thank you's and stuff, he was too busy for any affection just yet.  
"yes father, i have taken down the krusty krab, his employees, and his money... but i let the crab go, as it was not instructed to me to fully vanquish him; but seems quite odd, as cannot pick up his signal  
anywhere in bikini bottom..."

"YOU FOOL" mike screamed, the walls echoed his words across the abandoned buildings washroom.  
"it is almost obvious that that horrible crustacean went back in time somehow, and i need you to go back and find him, before he distorts the time line and saves the krusty krab... AND HIS MONEY"  
"t-then will you love me father?" super foxy said, trembling with hope  
"oh, i dont know, maybe?"

And with a flash of lightning, using the power of love, he was gone; set off for the head of mister krabs.


	5. man vs boy

As mister Krabs fought with foxy, blood boiling, muscles flexing, pirate accents off the charts, something seemed to loom around them, a sort of presence seemed to have entered the room.

Soon, an apparition caught his attention, from the corner of his eye; watching him, waiting, and looked as if he was laughing at him...

" hold up a minute foxy, I feel like we're being watched" mister Krabs said, tired from all the knuckle sandwiches he just served.

"All right, you could use a break anyway... Not that I need it..." Past foxy said with slight hesitation, he was worried about what may come next;

"Hello..." Whispered balloon boy

"What are you doing here lad?" Foxy said with sudden confusion

" ah, I see you have met my pawn, you good friend mister Krabs"

"What do you mean you mutant mannequin, I've never been some landlubbers pawn!"

"Oh, my dear pirates, hasn't it been obvious? The bus money, the collapse of space and time, the time machine and super foxy... It' . ."

"B-but, that's impossible!" Gasped mister Krabs, his sudden shock echoing through the empty room.

"How lad, how could you even do such a thing?" Foxy shrieked with abrupt fear

"Oh?... Well... WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?"

At this very moment, in there time of great distress, mister krabs and foxy looked at each other and did that sort of head nod people do to show a truce, that will overall lead them to become an unbroken pair of bros one way or another.

"All right you salty scallywag, bring it on" mister krabs and foxy said in unison, now becoming a group of unstoppable bros.

"Ok then, in order to win this pathetic 'duel' you must defeat me..."

"Aye, sounds fair enough" mister krabs said

"...and my operational attack gundam"

Our heroes began trembling with fear, as the ground underneath them began to shake; all the pair could do was watch the giant balloon boy shaped robot rise from the ground of the pizzeria.

When the robot was completely out of the launch pad, balloon boy did a successful double backflip into the head of the robot. As the robot could be heard powering on, the hum of its engine getting louder and more noticeable, the cries of its master could be heard from the inside

"RISE BLIMP BOY, RISE MY PET"

The duo stood silently for a bit as foxy began to tear his face off,

"What are ye doing foxy" mister krabs said

"What does it look like I'm doing krabs? I'm just getting things started"

Foxy then put on his game face


	6. bros beating down on bb

Our heroes began to scale the giant stubby legs of the horrifying blimp boy, occasionally scratching and clawing at his metal framing. Finally fully functional, blimp boy gains consciousness and kicks foxy high into the air, leading him to land on top of a lamp, dangling above the action. The force of foxy almost caused the lighting system to snap off its reinforcements, giving foxy a very clever idea...

As mister Krabs began to unscrew any bolts he could find on the monstrous interior of blimp boy, all while dodging the robot's massive plastic arms, foxy cried out to him.

"Mr.k, I need you to distract the lad long enough for me to cut loose these wires"

"Well, how am I supposed to distract this land lubber?" He replied

"Just do what you do best mister Krabs!" Foxy shrieked

"T-that's it..." Mister Krabs said to himself, in sudden realization

Balloon boy had just realized that the pair of pirates were concocting a plan together, and he didn't like that one bit.

"What are you two yokels planning over there?"

"Hey, ye bucket of bolts!" Mister Krabs said, loud enough so all could hear

"What is the meaning of this nonsense, you shell of a man? B.b roared with annoyance

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW; now, give this crab all that rust holes got!" Mister Krabs said, with a sort of newfound confidence.

"You asked for it..."

Blimp boys fist began to plunge straight toward our daring crustacean, who wasn't even thinking about having a thought about flinching.

"KRAB'S NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" foxy wailed

Suddenly, the only thing heard was a gigantic thud... And blimp boy began to shake.

From just one hit of mister Krabs armour abs caused the whole thing to lock up, not only leaving blimp boy in a paralyzed state, but also causing a sweet pair of shades to materialize onto mister Krabs' face, all while a sweet guitar solo began to play. But the celebration was cut short when foxy began to fall from the ceiling, and landed straight into mister Krabs arms.

"Wait a second lad... If your down here..."

"Then we should start running?"

"A'course, you blubber brain!"

And with another large thud, blimp boy burst into a million pieces, launching b.b into the upper atmosphere, yelling the last words he would ever say: "I'll remember this, you hear me? I will have my REVENGE"

The resulting explosion had also cause our heroes to crash through several walls, leaving them in a room much darker than the rest. Where the playing of a music box could be heard very faintly. But as foxy and Krabs got up and high fives... The music stopped, and the box began to open...

"Oh boy..." The duo said


	7. Super foxy and the toy animatronics

Meanwhile...Only a few rooms away, the menacing super foxy was hot on there trail with the need of a father figure coursing inside of him... He soon came across the four least menacing animatronics in the entire world, the toy animatronics.

It was a very simple scene at the time, toy Bonnie was strumming his guitar, toy chica was fixing up there stage for tomorrow's show, and mangle was making those gross noises she always makes, you know the ones. Toy Freddy, the leader of the group (as he is the most pathetic of the bunch), had noticed super foxy first, and welcomed him to the compound.

"Greetings familiar stranger, what brings you to our humble abode?" He said with his high pitched squeaky voice

" have any of you youngsters seen a crab around here?" He said with unneeded hesitation

" well i haven't seen him, have any of you seen this crab, gang? Toy Freddy said

" first off, we're not a gang Freddy, second, there's no indication I'd even consider being in a Gang with you; and finally, I haven't seen a crab around, and if I did, why would I tell you?" Toy Bonnie said, as she is the saltiest member of their group.

"well, I may have seen him, did he come in on a bike?" Toy chica said in her deep, black guy voice.

" yes, exactly, any chance you know we're they are now?" Asked super foxy

"%%€%£^#|%}^*%~*~+]#*^|*#%|]%}^|%#*^*.]^*]+^^+*%,*,*,{£^{{^£,]^¥,]+^" said mangle

"Thanks for the directions, I'm off to get my job done..."

"And what would that be?" Toy Freddy said

" it's none of your business, but I am here too... Exterminate... The crab"

"My word! You can't just barge in here and murder somebody! What kind of place do you think this is?" Toy freddy yelled out loud, causing the window nearby to shatter.

"Oh? Even if it's wrong, who is going to stop me?" Super foxy then did a few eye gestures, so intimidating, that witnessing them would make you want to punch a baby.

"ME AND MY FRIENDS OF COURSE" toy Freddy's said proudly

"I'm sorry, what?" Said toy chica

"%}^}|}^\^.^#^%^%%€€gyiuugbiiy€££%*#^%€%,~€,iutfkhubijujj%}}€{€}~^^%" said mangle, clearly being the voice of reason

" I'm sorry mangle, but not matter what you say, even something that encouraging, we need to protect our honour, and my giant ego." The lanky leader said

All toy Freddy knew to do was make his eyes pitch black and slump to one side, this wasn't going to end well...

"Don't worry guys, if there's one man you can count on, it's me!" Where his last words, and while super foxy was charging up his weapons when toy Bonnie said the last sassy things he would ever say as well;

" freddy, if we really are going to die, I just want you to know that it is a real pleasure to know your going to burn in hell with me..."

And with a flurry of fire, blades, and chest bullets, there was nothing left but 3 metal husks full of holes and cuts.

"Awwww man..." Toy chica said, with her last breath

All that could be heard was the clanking and clambering of super foxy's legs as he began to walk to his final target...

That was the end of the lamest animatronic in the world...

He let mangle live by the way, foxy's gotta stick together you know...


	8. The puppets pretty clingy

"Hello there, my good friends" the puppet said all creepy and stuff

The puppet, from the information around the pizzeria, doesn't have the sort of cred you'd expect, not only is he feared by most who have taken the night shift, but he even sort of creeps out the animatronics working there.

Foxy replied hesitantly "Oh, hey t-there buddy, I don't think we've talked in about..."

"Three months, 2 weeks, 39 minutes and 12 seconds" the puppet replied with abnormal speed

"Yeah buddy, that's great... Well, me and my friend here were just about to talk about... Stuff..."

"Oh really? Then why hasn't your little friend told you why he even came here?"

"How do you know about that? You salty scalawag!" Mister krabs said, angry and confused

"Oh, don't worry about it, I know a lot of things..."

"Well, I'm positive my good pal mister k would be happy to tell me what brought him to our lovely restaurant... At midnight... On a bicycle..."

Because of the crazy antics they had just ensued, at a speed that seemed admittedly rushed, not only did our crustacean at hand never have the chance to finish what he started, or that he never even acknowledged the fact he had to dismantle foxy. Just the fact he had become good friends with an enemy he hadn't even made yet, made him rethink his whole plan in general...

" As matter of fact, I'd rather be talking to foxy alone, not with a haunted toothpick in a dollar store Halloween mask!" Mister krabs said, stalling as long as possible; he knew the clingy poltergeist wouldn't leave them alone, so he was prepared for anything.

"Sure, I'm fine with that, but I'd still have to kill you either way." The puppet said, turning the tables on the whole conversation

"I'm sorry, what?" Foxy said, as sudden waves of shock went through the two red heroes.

"I shall give the two of you two choices, the first choice, you stay with me and we can make friendship bracelets..."

"Pass" foxy and mister krabs said

"And now... The next choice, sing a song, about how great it is to be sick bros with each other"

"Both of those options sound stupid" the duo replied

"YOU DARE DEFY ME" the puppet shrieked

"Okay fine, sheesh" foxy said

" we'll take the second choice then" mister krabs said as they nodded to each other.

" A hilarious choice my friend, go on..."

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh~

Just before mister krabs could continue his amazing duet shanty about the importance of friendship, foxy quickly ran around the puppet, while being completely absorbed in the oncoming musical, foxy had enough time to snap the puppets neck, killing him instantly...somehow.

"Aw, I really wanted to do a musical" mister krabs said

"Well, we can't always get what we want, now can we krabs?"

Foxy then paused for a few seconds

"Okay, I'm almost positive no ones at our throats rights now, so why don't we talk about the reason why you're here?"

"Ye be right foxy, it's time I tell you... THE TRUTH"


	9. Truth,truth and nothing but the truth

After several minutes of explanation, the truth was finally out, foxy was dumbfounded by the lengths mister krabs has gone just to rip him piece by piece.

"I... I thought I could trust you mister krabs, and after all we've been through.."

" foxy, after the things we've faced, I could never actually... Do it..."

"I don't even know if I can trust you anymore mister krabs, and to think... We could have had something special, we could have been the best of friends..."

But as foxy began to walk away, mister krabs thought for a moment, and concocted a plan, so amazing, it would have to work.

" foxy! Wait a minute! What if..."

(Mister krabs then proceeds to tell foxy his master plan)

" you would do that, mister k? Even if it meant changing the existing time line? I mean, it's always been pretty messed up here as history goes, but what if you lost everything you worked for somehow?"

" it's all worth it, if it means I get to keep the friendship we have, then I'll do anything it takes" mister krabs said, as sappy as possible. If foxy had tear ducts, he'd totally be crying right now;

"Well mister krabs, I guess everything worked out fine for everyone"

"You could say that again, ye scallywag, absolutely nothing bad can happen now"

"HALT, I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU, CRAB" said super foxy, catching the dynamic duo, not only by surprise, but also by their necks.

"Hrk- k-krabs, who is this, h-handsome stranger?" Foxy struggled to say

" it's a long story foxy, wherever you are" mister krabs said with little struggle, he didn't have a neck, so he was being strangled by his eyes.

"SAY GOODNIGHT, CRAB, NOT ONLY SHALL I DECIMATE YOU, I WILL TERMINATE YOUR FRIEND AS WELL"

"You can't do that to him you monstrous metal mammal! He's... You." Mister krabs questioned, pretty worried to be honest.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE? I'LL DO ANYTHING TO FINISH THIS IMPORTANT, albeit confusing, MISSION FOR MY DEAR PAPA..."

Super foxy then proceeded to throw them into a nearby wall

"EVEN IF IT COULD CAUSE SOME SORT OF TIME PARADOX" he said while he began cutting and slashing at the now weak and defenceless heroes, giving both of their hard exteriors various cuts.

The two were laying in the imprints they left from the impact, terrified, weak, and excepting a bitter defeat, there first, and last, adventure as a dynamic duo, a terrible twosome, a bodacious band of bros...

"I'LL BE HAVING KRAB CAKES TONIGHT" mister krabs heard faintly, as things began to go black...

Then, he could see a bright light...


	10. Crustacean near-death experience

"Mister krabs, are you there? Can you hear me my friend?"

Mister krabs opened his eyes, to find he was in a plane of nothingness, a world of perfect white; the only things that weren't... Well, nothing, were mister krabs and the angelic entity standing before him;

"Shiver me timbers, am I dead?"

"Of course not, you soon will be, though; you are in a area of time and space that is much faster than your dimension, so you should be safe for a while."

"But who are you? And why are you helping me?"

"Why, mister krabs, don't you recognize me? Just take a good look at me, and you will know the truth..."

*gasp* " it can't be, you're... My old pet, MISTER DOODLE!( if you don't know who that is btw, just google it) What are ye doin rising from the dead just to help her ol' pal krabs..."

"It's very simple krabs, I used my one death wish, which all dead people get, to save you and your new friend, thus restoring a state of peace to the cosmos."

"But how am I going to defeat super foxy, I'm almost about to die out there you know"

"It's simple, I shall use my supernatural powers to fuse you with foxy, with both of your powers, and pirate abilities melded together, you should be Able to finish off super foxy once and for all"

"Thank you mister doodles, but will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will, in the dreams of all who wish for good in their lives"

And with a flash of a light even brighter than the one around him in the first place, he was gone...


	11. The final battle, good vs super foxy

Mister krabs opened his eyes and heard the sound of bullets deflecting off his, metal frame?

Mister doodles had melded the two into a whole new, and twice as powerful, person. As super foxy became stunned by the sudden transformation, an inner dialog between the two began:

"Foxy, do you need any filling in on this?"

"No need, were the same person now, so we share the same memories and stuff"

"That sound just sciencey enough to work, now that this is taken care of, let's finish super foxy off once and for all!"

"Waitwaitwait, we need to think of a cool fusion name first..."

"I'm debating between kroxy, and frabs"

" kroxy it is"

"I don't know, frabs has some redeeming points..."

Kroxy( or frabs) had body shape resembling foxy, along with a long sharp hook and a tooth filled snout, which was made of only the brightest of golds and silvers. But on mister krabs side, frabs( or kroxy) was bright red; the krabs famous armour abs were also passed on, a large patch of ab could be seen in the middle of kroxy's( or frabs') metal framing. His Legs, were two peg legs, just peg legs actually... No leg whatsoever, just two long wooden legs with nubs instead of feet. Above his gold snout, frabs( or kroxy) still had our hard shelled heroes classic long eyes and zigzagged nose. All of this and a long red mane of luscious hair;

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NONSENSE? WHO ARE YOU" said super foxy, snapping out of his trance of shock.

"Some call be kroxy, others frabs, but you can call me... The end of your terror!"

" .ON" super foxy screeched

Frabs(or kroxy) lunged at super foxy, he quickly dodged the attack and and punched kroxy( or frabs) in his shiny jaw. Recovering from the blow almost instantly, frabs( or kroxy) quickly turned a full 180 degrees and grabbed super foxy by the chest with his one big meaty claw and attempted to poke his eyes out with his hook hand. Super foxy began to cut away at one of kroxy's( or frabs') legs; causing frabs( or kroxy) to loosen his grip on super foxy. To retaliate, kroxy( or Frabs) chomped onto super foxy's back and bit of a small chunk of fake fur; the pain of the sudden bite caused super foxy to stumble back a few feet, giving him a perfect opportunity to use his high speed nipple bullets on his formidable fused foe. Kroxy( or Frabs) ducked and rolled to the puppets nearby corpse and used it as a shield, only sustaining 2 bullets holes through his metal body. Throwing the puppet onto super foxy, the 2 for one duo did a sweet backflip towards him and entangled him in his hair. Using this as an advantage Frabs( or kroxy) began to swing him around like a bug caught in a tennis racket; now knocked down, super foxy shot a huge burst of fire from his large jaws. Completely burning of kroxy's( or Frabs') legs, and making him a sitting duck;

Super foxy, still slightly dazed from the recent hairicane of pain, began to bend his legs as far as possible into a crouching pose, just about to pounce on to Frabs( or kroxy)

"THIS ENDS NOW" super foxy cried out for the heavens to hear.

With one massive leap, super foxy collided into kroxy( or Frabs) attempting to peirce his heart with his teeth...

Then, with a crash, a bang, and the sound of defeat, foxy and mister krabs separated and looked down at the pile that used to be super foxy...

" I guess he forgot about me armour abs again" mister krabs said in triumph

"Goodbye father... I hope I've made you proud..." Super foxy said with his dying breath

As the two began to walk away, mangle emerged out of the shadows and took the mushed up husk of super foxy, possibly to make sweet, sweet love. Or to eat it, who knows?

Mangles weird


	12. The incredible ending

Mister krabs prepared the bike-lorean to disembark

" well foxy, I guess this is where we part, if all goes as planned, we'll be first mates again in no time"

" it's been an honour serving you, friend" foxy said, not only finishing his parting speech, but also finishing the mister doodles memorial shrine in front of the restaurant.

Mister krabs put in the time and date, and with a bunch of cool sound effects and a shot of teal coloured light, he was heading for the future...

Well, more or less the past...

Mister krabs waited patiently for the bike-lorean to come to a complete stop, and hopped off.

He ran into the pizzeria in front of him, to confront the foxy he had destroyed;

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend mister krabs"

" we have a lot to catch up on don't we, first mate foxy?"

"Yes mister krabs, I believe we do..."

( in the event of a friendship montage, play this link /mwnoNVOj1Fs, and get ready for the worlds first typed out montage with no pictures whatsoever)

Ok, first scene mister krabs and foxy are both on a tandem bicycle, riding through the cityscape. Next scene they're walking on the street with some ice cream, and foxy drops his and starts to cry, but mister krabs shares his so it's ok; Now there under the Boardwalk near a beach, and mister krabs is putting a dollar bill through one of the cracks, a kid reaches for it and foxy bites of his hand. Everyone's screaming, but they just laugh and laugh; now there at a karaoke bar for the next scene, and there singing that one song from the 80's you like, you know the one. Next scene the two are running down the strip mall, and they go into a costume store; foxy's trying on all these costumes and mister krabs doesn't like any of them, except for the last one which turns out to be a mask of mister krabs, then they laughed and laughed. This scene is when foxy and mister krabs are on the beach together, and mister krabs leans on foxy's shoulder and the sun sets in front of them. Then the last scene is mister krabs getting back on the bike-lorean, and going 3 days into the future, to see if everything's fixed.

(Montage over, stop the music if you want to)

After a potentially time destroying job well done, mister krabs, being the smart sea dweller he is, travelled a few more minutes into the future, to make sure he doesn't meet with himself or become his own father or whatever.

The second the bike-lorean came to a complete stop once again, mister krabs sprinted out the door and to the krusty krab.

"Well blow me down, it's back! Me pride and joy is back!"

But if the krusty krabs back then that means...

"Good morning krusty crew!" SpongeBob said in his typical high pitched voice

No, not that, yes the customers where back, and the workers, but most importantly, the money should be back.

Mister krabs dashed for his safe, trampling sponge bob on the way, when he looked into the safe, he found that every one of his beloved bills was back, or in fact, never left in the first place.

It was truly amazing that everything was back to normal, mister doodles was still dead though, I guess that's just how life is sometimes...

He was so excited to see His money, that he didn't even notice the animatronic fox next to him;

" are you alright mister krabs?"

"What in Davy Jones locker are you doing here foxy?" Mister krabs said, confused

"What do you mean, you hired me in the last few days, I'm the co-manager, remember?

Mister krabs was shocked, this was a very drastic change,

"Wait, I get it, I'll leave you with your money mister k"

But it was a change mister krabs was willing to make for a friend like foxy...

"Hold on a second foxy, have I ever told you it's a pleasure to have a great first mate like you?"

"You tell me that every day sir, every day..."

The end...

Part 3 maybe, who knows? I sure don't


End file.
